The prior art is replete with illustrations of the need for creating improved vapor in fuel systems but in each there are disposed highly complex elements to effect the necessary control to avoid excess fuel input. In most, substantial modification to the engine is required and in many, no thought has been given to the development of a compact economizer system which is adapted to the present day, complex automotive engine, having compressors, supplemental accessory power actuators and the like. Noteworthy among the art is the following:
______________________________________ Number Date Name ______________________________________ 1,218,545 March 6, 1917 La Roux B. Giddens 1,660,609 Feb. 28, 1928 G. Fornaca 2,285,905 June 9, 1942 K. M. Cunningham et al. 2,744,511 May 8, 1956 W. M. Kauffmann et al. 3,032,023 May 1, 1962 J. Kruger 3,648,674 Mar. 14, 1972 Gordon L. Procter 3,667,436 June 6, 1972 Robert Reichhelm 3,675,634 July 11, 1972 Yasuo Tatsutomi 3,753,424 Aug. 21, 1973 Dieter Haidvogel 3,789,820 Feb. 5, 1974 Lloyd A. Douglas 3,955,546 May 11, 1976 Seth Lee, Jr. ______________________________________